MoonFall
by Meara
Summary: Each time Usagi used the power of the Silver Crystal to heal her friends, she alone was left with the memories of their pain. What happens when she can't handle those memories anymore?
1. Default Chapter

"Moonfall""  
  
By Meara ~Prologue~  
  
It was amazing, Lucien thought as he watched the baby sleep, how one small sentence can change your entire life. Until just a few months ago, he'd been a man of great importance. Those wishing favors of the crown had sought him out to fawn over him, giving him expensive gifts. He'd had his pick of any of the many beautiful women at court. He held his rightful place at the very center of the Moon Kingdom's court.  
  
"Then you came." Lucien whispered bitterly.  
  
Since that dreadful day when his cousin the Queen had announced her pregnancy, his power and influence had waned. He was no longer third in line for the throne of the Silver Millennium. Lucien had gone from being a potential King to a distant cousin in the time it took for those words to be uttered. He was reduced to a mere hanger-on, a nobody in the very court that had been his entire world.  
  
He hated it - and he hated her.  
  
"This is all your fault." He hissed to the infant. Princess Serenity, unimpressed, continued to sleep on peacefully.  
  
The cold, metal blade of the dagger he produced caught the subdued light and flashed as he lifted it above his head. He'd planned it all out so very carefully. With one, quick, thrust he could solve all of his problems.  
  
Lucien would then escape back into the long forgotten hidden passage that had allowed him to gain entrance into the nursery. No one would even know that he had been here. When the death of the tiny Princess was announced, he would put on an excellent show of grief. Everyone would note his noble demeanor as he took his place among the royal mourners. He would once again be important.  
  
As the blade began its downward arc, he felt his world suddenly explode. Lucien was knocked off his feet and he rolled onto the floor with his unknown assailant. They struggled in the dim light for the dagger only briefly before Lucien was able to use the weapon to dispatch the person who had dared to interfere. The man gave a short gasp as the blade found his heart. He collapsed onto Lucien. With a grunt and a shove, Lucien pushed the body off of himself and onto the nursery floor. It was then that Lucien finally got a good look at the man who had attacked him. The light in the room was subdued, but he recognized that face immediately.  
  
It was the King.  
  
Lucien's heart froze in chest as he the full implications of what had just happened hit him. He had killed the King! Panic filled him as he tried to pull his ornate dagger from the body, but found that it held fast. Trapped in the bone of the King's sternum, it would all too quickly identify Lucien as the murderer. The Queen would see him put to death - a very slow and painful death at that.  
  
Lucien leapt to his feet, wiping the blood from his hands onto his shirt. He looked at the baby. "This is all your fault!" He shouted to her as he fled the room.  
  
Awakened by the noise, the infant Princess began to wail loudly. ".All your fault!"  
  
There was only one chance to fix this mess, Lucien knew. Disregarding the shouts of guards alerted by the baby's crying, he ran into the heart of the palace. The chamber ahead was held sacred by the people of those of the Moon Kingdom and should be entered only by the Queen herself. But Lucien was long past caring about protocol. He bolted the doors of the chamber shut after him and pushed a heavy chair against them for good measure. This done he turned to face the only thing that could save him.  
  
The Ginzuishou hung suspended in the air above a shining pillar. He'd been told since childhood that it was death for any save the Monarch to use the unfathomable, eldritch power, but he had never truly believed it. That was just another fable to add to the prestige of the Queen. He had royal blood in his veins! He could use the ultimate power of the White Moon Kingdom just as well as any monarch!  
  
With the power of the Silver Crystal, he could heal the King and alter his memories of the event. Yes, Lucian thought, he would have the King remember that Lucien had fought off an attacker and saved both the King and that wretched little Princess! Queen Serenity would be so grateful that he would be pushed up in the line of succession again. Then Lucien could bide his time. There were so many things that happened to small children. An opportunity for a fatal "accident" would surely happen in the next few years.  
  
Pleased that his superior mind had concocted a way out of this mess, he approached the Crystal. Just as he had seen Serenity do, he cupped his hands around the shining gem. With great caution, he pulled the Crystal to his breast.  
  
Lucien could hear the guards outside the door shouting at him. The Queen's voice was added to the cacophony and he knew he had to hurry! Raising the jewel over his head, he called the traditional words to activate it.  
  
"Moon Healing Escalation!"  
  
Silver light filled the chamber, overwhelming his senses. He was first aware of a dull, burning sensation in his hands. It quickly ran down his arms and into his chest as the pain exploded into an inferno of searing agony. He screamed aloud as silver fire erupted out of his eyes and mouth.  
  
The door shattered open, but Lucien was long past worrying about even the Queen's wrath. As Serenity, grieving queen of the Moon Kingdom entered the chamber, she saw Lucien burning with the cold fires of of the Ginzuishou. He stumbled toward her and Serenity protectively cradled the tiny Crown Princess in her arms.  
  
Falling before the Queen, Lucien shrieked in agony as his body was consumed. Just before his brain was burned to ash, he looked at the infant Princess. Lucien managed to scream out his final words.  
  
"This is all your fault, damn you! All your fault!"  
  
Serenity, Queen of the Moon Kingdom, called the Ginzuishou to her. She then watched with pitiless eyes as what was left of Lucien burned to dust. Within moments all that was left of him was small pile of cinders that stained the white floor of the sacred chamber. With great deliberation, Serenity took one step forward and spit on the ashes.  
  
Serenity reached out with a single hand and the great power of the White Moon Kingdom came to float above he cupped hand. She whispered softly to it and the small pile of ash was blown away by a mystic breeze.  
  
Serenity, turned to face those who waited just beyond the door the sacred chamber. That Lucian has always been unduly ambitious was something the Queen knew all too well. His vanity has never allowed him to accept the fact that the Crown of the Silver Millennium was passed only from mother to daughter. She knew she should pity him but found that emotion beyond her at the moment.  
  
"Because of his treason, let the name Lucian name be stricken from every record with this realm. It will not be spoken aloud while I am Queen."  
  
Serenity turned and left to grieve for her husband, their only child within the shelter of her arms.  
  
The man who in life had savored his royal station and craved attention, was consigned to oblivion by Serenity. All references to him were removed from every record kept by the Silver Millennium. And Lucien's name was never again spoken within the halls of the great palace.  
  
But Lucien was not the type to go quietly into hell. 


	2. Chapter One Waxing Moon

This story is rated PG-13. It contains themes, that while not sexual in nature, may be disturbing to more sensitive readers. Caution is advised.  
  
This is not an easy story to write, nor I imagine, an easy one to read. Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome is all too real and most definitely not something that happens because a person is "weak". Although I use it in this story, I by no means want to give the impression that I take it lightly. Just the opposite. There seems to be a perverse and endlessly complicated dance between pain and creativity. I just wish I knew which who was supposed to be leading right now. Anyway I suspect that there are more than a few who know all too well what Usagi is going through.  
  
Standard Disclaimer:  
  
Sailor Moon and her friends I don't own. So Lawyers, please leave me alone. Don't take me to court, 'cause my cash-flow is short and you just can't get blood from a stone.  
  
***********************  
  
"Moonfall"  
  
By Meara  
  
~Chapter One - "Dark of The Moon"  
  
The weather phenomenon known as "La Nina" had brought a summer of severe thunderstorms to Tokyo. For the better part of two weeks, the hot and humid days had produced monstrous storms that pounded the city every evening.  
  
This night was no different. Rain fell in blinding sheets, whipped by sudden high velocity winds. Lightening discharged in rapid fire, one after another. Thunder rumbled so pervasively that it seemed endless.  
  
A young woman ran through the stormy and almost deserted streets. Nature echoed the turmoil in her mind, pushing her onward. A gust of wind pulled her hood back revealing the long, blonde hair that was caught up in two long ponytails that had buns at the top.  
  
Tsukino Usagi screamed aloud as another bolt of lightening exploded overhead. Closing her eyes, she darted through the crosswalk against the traffic light and into the path of the on coming car. The glare of headlights cut through her closed lids and her eyes popped open.  
  
As the driver leaned on the horn and slammed on the brakes in a futile effort to stop, a strange thing happened. The young woman framed in the halogen lights didn't attempt to move out of the way. She simply watched as the vehicle bore down on her.  
  
Michiru had finished making the apple and spice tea that Usagi enjoyed so much. She was moving by the large sliding window that led to the small balcony of Setsuna's apartment. It was her intent to place the tray with its delicate porcelain teapot and cups on the living room's coffee table when she heard the telltale shriek of brakes.  
  
The tray crashed to the floor as she saw the danger Usagi was in. "Usagi, no!" Michiru screamed as she watched Usagi stand frozen in the road.  
  
Haruka came running into the living room just in time to see the Moon Princess struck by the car. The girl rolled up the hood and over the windshield to land with a wet thud on the unforgiving asphalt.  
  
Across the city, Chiba Mamoru suddenly dropped the textbook he'd been studying and grabbed his head in agony. A jumble of images and feelings flashed through his mind. There was the harsh glare of headlights mingled with fear and sharp panic. An odd sensation (relief?) flowed over him before the sudden jolt of pain.  
  
The link broke as he shouted Usagi's name. The air shimmering around him, Tuxedo Kamen rushed into the night, desperate to find his beloved.  
  
The rain had just about stopped. The soft drizzle was casting rainbows in the street lamps as they had finished loading Usagi in the ambulance. Mamoru, still Tuxedo Kamen, arrived just in time to see the ambulance race off into the darkness with sirens blaring.  
  
He let his transformation fade away and rushed to where Michiru and Haruka stood.  
  
Before he could even ask, Haruka shouted to him. "She's alive. They're taking her to St. Mary's." She thrust a cell phone at Mamoru as she turned to run and get her car, "Call everyone and tell them to meet us there!"  
  
Mamoru fumbled the telephone open and began to call Ami. As he punched in the numbers, his vision wandered to Michiru, who looked as though she was in shock.  
  
"She just stood there," Michiru whispered softly. "She just stood there and let it happen."  
  
********************  
  
"For Tsukino Usagi?" called the doctor.  
  
Mamoru lurched to his feet. "Here! I'm Chiba Mamoru. How is she?"  
  
The young, overworked intern looked haggard as he glanced at the chart in front of him. "Are you related?" he asked, then grunted in approval at Mamoru's reply of fiancé. "I understand her family isn't in the country right now?"  
  
Mamoru barely contained his impatience at the questions. "Yes, Usagi's father is in America on a business trip. Her mother and brother are with him. Now, please Doctor, how is she?"  
  
"Ms. Tsukino is a very lucky young lady." replied the doctor as he rubbed his eyes. "A concussion, three fractured ribs and a lot of bruises, but nothing life threatening. I'd like to keep her here for observation, but if no complications arise, she can go home in a day or so."  
  
The relief on Mamoru's face must have been obvious. The young doctor smiled for the first time all night. "And yes, you can see her in a few minutes. She's being transferred up to a room right now."  
  
Mamoru was enthusiastically bowing and pumping the doctor's hand in thanks as Rei, Ami, Mina and Makoto thundered into the waiting area. The young intern beat a hasty retreat as they all began to pepper Mamoru with questions at the same time.  
  
Mamoru raised his hands to plead for silence. "There was an accident, but Usako's going to be just fine."  
  
Michiru's voice grabbed everyone's attention. "No, she isn't."  
  
"Michiru!" hissed Haruka as she grabbed her lifemate's arm.  
  
The Senshi of Neptune sadly shook her head as she reached for Haruka's hand. "They have to be told now, Haruka. Don't you understand? Usagi just stood there and let it happen! Don't you know what that means? This has gone way beyond what we can do for her alone."  
  
"We promised to protect her," replied Haruka.  
  
There was stunned silence that was finally broken by Mamoru's voice, "Protect her from what?"  
  
There was resignation in Michiru's voice as she turned to face him. "From all of you."  
  
***************************************  
  
"Usagi came to us about eight months ago at Luna's insistence," Michiru began. They had found an unused conference room to afford them all a little privacy. "She was having trouble coping with nightmares. It seemed simple enough at first."  
  
"Why didn't she come to me?" asked Rei, frightened, hurt and angry. "I could have shown Usagi some meditations that would help that sort of thing."  
  
"Because half your conversations end up in a squabble," replied Haruka bluntly. She was in no mood to be diplomatic right now. "Usagi needed help, not another fight."  
  
Rei's temper flared. "Just what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Calm down, Rei," piped up Ami. "You and Haruka can fight later."  
  
Michiru gave the petite Senshi of Mercury a grateful look. "Over time, the dreams escalated and grew more vivid. Usagi began to have waking flashbacks to something that haunts her. Something that she refuses to tell anyone but Luna."  
  
Haruka leaned back against the wall, eyes narrowing in frustration at her inability to help her princess. "Usagi would curl up into a small ball on one end of the sofa and rock herself back and forth for hours."  
  
"Luna, Haruka, Setsuna - we all tried to help as best we could." said Michiru. "I thought she was getting handle on whatever upsets her so much. For the last few weeks, Usagi told us she was beginning to sleep through the night once again."  
  
Mina looked horrified at what she was hearing. "Why didn't Usagi say anything? I mean we all noticed that she seemed a little distant, a little preoccupied, but I never guessed."  
  
"I thought it was the same stress we're all going through. Waiting to hear from the University about classes, trying to figure out how to afford them." Makoto gave a short bitter laugh. "You know, the usual hell that encompasses the summer after graduate from High School."  
  
Rei seemed lost as she listened to what was being said. "Usagi." she whispered, "why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Yesterday, when she was with us, one of those damned thunderstorms started and it caused Usagi to have a flashback so vivid it left her locked inside herself for almost a half an hour. We tried everything, but she couldn't hear us," said Haruka.  
  
Michiru continued when her lifemate paused. "We even transformed and linked our powers but there was still no response. Hotaru tried to use her healing gifts but there was no change. That's when Haruka and I began to suspect what we were really dealing with."  
  
"You think it's Post Traumatic Stress, don't you?" Ami's active mind came up with a possibility that made sense to her. "That's why Hotaru couldn't help her. This isn't illness of the body. If it is PTS, are the thunderstorms the trigger for these episodes? What could have caused this?" she spoke more to herself than the others.  
  
Mamoru had sat very quietly, listening to all that was said. He closed his eyes for a moment, ruthlessly pushing down the despair that wanted to overwhelm him. "Why didn't she tell me about this?"  
  
"Don't you get it? Are you all totally blind?" growled Haruka. "Because you and the others are the source of it."  
  
Michiru spoke as sharply as they'd ever heard her. "That's enough, Haruka. Blaming them won't help Usagi. There's no way they could have foreseen this."  
  
Makoto threw up her hands. "Will somebody please back up and explain what's going on?! What's this PTS stuff anyway?"  
  
"Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome," explained Ami, "shows up in a variety of ways. After a traumatic incident the victim can have incredibly vivid dreams or flashbacks to the event. It can also cause depression, anxiety attacks and host of other problems."  
  
Fear lingered in Ami's eyes as she added, "It's even been known to drive people to suicide."  
  
All the color drained out of Mamoru's face. He looked at Michiru as he repeated her words. "You said 'She just stood there and let it happen'. When I realized that Usako was in trouble I could see the headlights and feel her fear. But there was also a burst of relief from her that I didn't understand then."  
  
Mamoru stumbled over the words, not wanting to believe them, "Oh my God, she wanted to die! Are you trying to say that Usako is suicidal?"  
  
"No, not actively, anyway. But that fact that Usagi didn't even attempt to save herself." replied Michiru. Haruka came up behind he and put a hand on her lifemate's shoulders. "She needs more help than Haruka and I can give her."  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes," said Mamoru grimly. Rei came to him and took his hand as he added, "All of us, whatever it takes to help."  
  
***************************************  
  
It was starting again.  
  
She watched and felt their agony as they suffered and died once more. Usagi seemed frozen in place, unable to help them as they were torn apart. She tried to transform, but couldn't move or speak. An unseen enemy whispered in her mind as those she loved best were tortured. The sound of that voice made her brain run in circles like a laboratory mouse trapped in a wheel.  
  
"I'm coming for them Usagi and you can't stop me. It's only a matter of time before this happens. Never relax your guard for even a second, because I'm waiting. You will feel this pain forever and ever."  
  
It was the last night of the Silver Millennium. It was the final battle with Beryl and Metallia. Galaxia patiently waited her turn to kill them all. One by one, the Senshi fell, screaming their agony.  
  
Mamoru's turn came and he died in torment, always looking at her as if begging her to stop the pain. They died and they died and they died and she felt every moment of it endlessly.  
  
An invisible hand reached into her soul and crushed it with a cold fire that left Usagi unable to breathe or think past the agony that engulfed her. It would always be this way. Eternal, endless loss would be the only thing left in Usagi's life as the long years stretched out before her.  
  
The opportunity for salvation came with the flash of headlights. She ran into their path and shouted the desperate thought that ran circles in her mind.  
  
"No more pain! No more pain! No more pain!"  
  
Usagi awoke with tears on her face, repeating with a drug-slurred voice, "No more pain."  
  
The room around her came slowly into focus and Usagi realized that she wasn't alone. Mamoru was hovering over her, trying to find a way to hold Usagi in a way that wouldn't hurt her. She grabbed at him and was unable to stop the words that tumbled of their own accord from her mouth.  
  
"Help me! I can't make it stop!"  
  
Usagi crumbled into tears as Mamoru held her. He whispered soothing words that she couldn't hear. She cried and moaned and rocked back and forth in a futile attempt to fine solace. The fear that had become her closest companion held her tighter than Mamoru ever could.  
  
When the fear began to relax its hold on her, she sank into the strong arms around her. Mamoru helped his only love lay down onto the bed, but never let go of her hand. "Usako, I'm here. You're safe now."  
  
Her mind was still fuzzy from the pain killing drugs the doctors had given her, making everything seem less than real. It allowed her to speak the words she'd kept bottled up inside of herself for so long.  
  
"Safe? None of us are safe. It's going to start again and then I'll have to feel all of you die."  
  
Ami came to stand beside her. She reached out and ran a gentle hand across Usagi's forehead. "We don't understand, Usagi-chan. Why don't you tell us what you mean?"  
  
"Don't you see? Another enemy will come. One always comes and then he'll kill everyone." The nightmare jumble of visions and feelings that haunted her had a life of their own now, and refused to be silenced.  
  
"The Ginzuishou restored you so you wouldn't remember, but I do! I remember every moment and I know that it's going to happen again if I relax."  
  
"Remember what?" asked Minako softly.  
  
Usagi's eyes were flat and dull as she looked at her friend. "How you died. I told the Ginzuishou to let you live and be happy so it removed all of the memories of the pain." Usagi replied with a hollow voice. "You can't remember it but I can!"  
  
Mamoru remained as calm as he could. "How long?" He managed to ask softly, "How long have you had these memories?"  
  
Usagi wanted to stop talking about this, but found she couldn't. "Since Luna awoke me when the Doom Tree arrived." She'd opened a part of her that refused to be closed off any longer.  
  
"I thought I could handle it," Usagi moaned softly, "and I did for a while. Then Galaxia came. She killed you all one by one. After you were. restored, the pain of all of you dying, the memories of it, wouldn't go away."  
  
"And the fear, too." Added Michiru gently.  
  
"And the fear." Usagi admitted. "I keep watching for signs of a new enemy so all of you won't be hurt. So I can keep you all safe. So I won't have to feel you die again. But I can't make the memories stop anymore! I see them in my head over and over and over."  
  
Makoto was on the verge of tears from the pain in Usagi's voice. "We'll help you Usagi-chan, any way we can. Just tell us what to do!"  
  
"I don't know what to do, Mako-chan. The thoughts start and they just keep going in circles no matter what I try. It hurts here," she took her fist and thumped it between her breasts. "Like someone's put burning ice where my heart used to be. I just want it to stop!"  
  
Haruka was there, a silent, strong presence in the back of the room. "Is that why you didn't try to get out of way, Neko-chan, to make it stop?"  
  
"I didn't plan it, but when I saw that the car was going to hit me, all I could think of is that it was finally over." She began weep again and Mamoru climbed into the bed to hold her against his chest. "That there wouldn't be any more pain. I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's going to be all right, Usagi-chan," said Ami gently. She took the weeping girl's cold hand in her own. "Listen to me, there are ways to learn to cope with this. I can't promise you that there will never be any more pain, but I can promise that it's possible to learn to control it."  
  
Rei came to where Mamoru held her and knelt down, reaching out a hand. "Please, let us help you. I hate myself for letting you think that you couldn't come to me for help! Please, please let us help you."  
  
Usagi hovered between endless despair and hope. She wanted to believe there was a way out of the trap she was in, but was terrified that it wouldn't work. That the pain that consumed her would never end. Looking at the faces of the people who loved her, Usagi wondered if she had the strength to try anymore.  
  
As if sensing her innermost thoughts, Mamoru held her close. "We have died for you, Usako, because we all love you." He placed his cheek on hers as he whispered. "Now we ask you to live for us."  
  
In the end, she considered, Mamoru asked the hardest thing of all.  
  
"Please Usako, live for us."  
  
***************************************  
  
The drizzle had finally stopped and a fresh breeze chased away the remaining fog. The clouds were beginning to break, allowing the light from a waning moon to fall on the city of Tokyo.  
  
But across the street from St. Mary's hospital, the remaining low, dark clouds drew together and coalesced. It carefully shunned the places where the moonlight fell as it moved deeper into the shadows.  
  
Within the roiling, black mass, a figure of a man was dimly visible. He wore the shadows like a cloak, letting them take him into the air. The malevolent cloud stopped just outside the room where Tsukino Usagi lay. The figure's eyes briefly flashed an angry red as a harsh whisper filled the air.  
  
"I almost had you, little Princess," came the ravaged voice. "You only delay the inevitable. I will have my revenge and I will have it soon."  
  
The shadows began to melt like a nightmare into the darkness. Even as it did, the echo of that voice lingered on the wind.  
  
".Soon."  
  
***************************************  
  
In one week - Chapter Two, "Waning Moon"  
  
Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome is all too real. It can affect anyone regardless of age, race or economic background. If you are suffering with reoccurring nightmares, or flashbacks to a traumatic event, please know that there is help available.  
  
You can learn to take control again. The pain can stop. You can learn to live with this.  
  
Always remember that death is never the answer. As the story says if you think you can't live with the memories, then live for those who love you. 


	3. Chapter Two Waning Moon

This story is rated PG-13. It contains themes, that while not sexual in nature, may be disturbing to more sensitive readers. Caution is advised.  
  
Not all the stories I write are connected to each other. Take this one for example. I first wrote it a few years back as a kind of therapy when I was new to SM fanfiction. I've always wanted to be able to go back, tighten it up and bring it into line with Sailor Moon cannon. Call me crazy, but having Mamoru and Haruka snipping at each other like a pair of rabid wolverines isn't a good thing.  
  
And now, a poetic interlude:  
  
Sailor Moon and her friends I don't own. So all Lawyers, please let me alone. Don't take me to court, 'cause me cash 'flow is short and you just can't get blood from a stone.  
  
"Moonfall"  
  
By Meara  
  
Chapter Two - "Waning Moon"  
  
The room was almost dark, save for the meager illumination given by the hallway light that shone from under the closed door. The darkness suited Chiba Mamoru right now. It was a friend that allowed him the illusion of privacy. In the dark he could indulge his emotions, letting the tears fall without having to explain them to anyone. Mamoru could let loose his deepest fear, one he only acknowledged in the blackest hours of the night.  
  
"Usako," he whispered. "Don't leave me."  
  
His beloved, his soul mate could have been killed when the car struck her. That Usagi had been grateful for the chance to die, even for a fraction of a second, frightened him beyond rational thought. She was in such pain from the memories she carried. How could he have not seen that? Mamoru was supposed to protect her and he'd failed - again.  
  
His watch beeped at him. It was 6:00 am. Mamoru had promised the nurses that he'd wake Usagi every two hours. She had a concussion and it was standard procedure. Usagi was emotionally fragile right now. The last thing she needed was another shock. Mamoru decided that right now it would be best if he was the one she woke to, not some stranger.  
  
Shaking himself from his fears, Mamoru went to where Usagi lay. She was badly bruised from the accident. A large purple lump on her forehead drew his eyes. He was careful not to touch it as he gently stroked her face and called her name. Mamoru's heart thumped painfully in his chest as he saw the confusion and fear in her eyes as they slowly opened.  
  
"Mamo-chan? What's wrong, is something wrong?"  
  
He managed to put a smile on his face. "It's okay, Usako, everything's fine. I'm just checking on you." Mamoru said as he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. With his other hand he held up two fingers. "Look at my hand. How many fingers do you see?"  
  
Usagi gave a weak chuckle, "Tuesday."  
  
"I'm engaged to a comedian," he sighed as if aggrieved. "How are you feeling? Any pain?"  
  
Usagi closed one eye in concentration. She was pumped full of various medications and they made it hard for her to think clearly. "A little, not too bad. Just so tired."  
  
She seemed to fade on him, her eyes closing again. A thought came to her and the eyelids rose half way once more. "And I'm hungry, too."  
  
"Makoto's coming by in a couple of hours, and I can almost guarantee that she's been baking. If you wait you until then a while can eat something good instead of hospital food." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Go back to sleep, my love. I'm here with you, you're safe. Sleep."  
  
Usagi's eyes were drifting shut. She took a single breath that shuddered in her throat. ".Safe? Promise?" and fell back into slumber.  
  
The longing in her voice shattered his composure. Taking great care, Mamoru raised her hand to his cheek. "Safe," he whispered. "I promise."  
  
With infinite tenderness he placed a feather light kiss on Usagi's hand before putting it down. Then taking himself back to the comfort of the dark corner, Chiba Mamoru placed his face in his hands and silently wept.  
  
***************************************  
  
As she saw it, Makoto had two options open to her when she finally left the hospital. She could use the nervous energy that ran screaming through her to find some miscreants and beat the living hell out of them. Or, since sleep was very unlikely, she could go home and bake. It unfortunately seemed to be a slow night for thugs and Makoto chose to bake instead.  
  
It kept her busy and allowed her to concentrate on the task at hand. Makoto didn't want to have to let her imagination run wild, thinking about what could have happened. The thought of losing Usagi brought up all those old feeling from when her parents had died so many years ago. Just when she thought she'd found peace with her past, Makoto discovered that some wounds never completely healed.  
  
It was almost seven in the morning before she finally finished cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. It would take a lot longer to clear the carnage from her soul. Gathering up a staggering load of freshly baked goods Makoto headed out.  
  
***************************************  
  
Ami thought she'd prepared herself for just about anything she would find in Usagi's room. That her dearest friend would look much worse by the morning was a given. The bruises would have had time to bloom over night and she'd steeled herself for it.  
  
The very act of opening up to all of them last night could have started Usagi on another round of flashbacks. Ami had gone online to find the very latest information about the treatment of Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. For Ami, knowledge was power, and she intended to be very powerful, indeed.  
  
The scene playing out, however, was not one that Ami had anticipated. Being a referee was not something she did very well. So when Makoto burst into the small and increasingly stuffy hospital room, the petite Senshi of Mercury nearly fainted with relief.  
  
As for Makoto, she couldn't fail to notice that Mamoru was sitting in one corner, Haruka and Michiru in the other. If looks could kill, rigor mortis would be setting in right about now. Ami was milling around restlessly in the middle. Placing her load of goodies on the small table Makoto, just as Ami had hoped, cut straight to the point.  
  
"And a cheery good morning to you. What's got your knickers in a knot?" Makoto addressed that comment to Mamoru, then turned to look directly at Haruka. "And that goes for you, too. Where's Usagi?"  
  
Down getting her ribs X-rayed again," supplied Ami helpfully as Makoto handed her a still warm muffin. "Mamoru and Haruka are discussing."  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are keeping this serious a problem a secret?" said Mamoru. his arms folded across his chest, he was the perfect picture of suppressed anger.  
  
".The situation," sighed Ami, putting a hand to her temple. She was getting a headache.  
  
Mamoru continued unabated. "You should have told me months ago." "You had no right."  
  
"I had every right," barked Haruka.  
  
Michiru groaned inwardly as she recognized the tone in her lifemate's voice all too well. Haruka was just getting warmed up.  
  
That tall blonde now folded her arms across her chest in an unconscious imitation of the man she faced. "You may be the future King of Earth but in case it's slipped your notice, I'm a Soldier of the White Moon Kingdom. I don't have to report to you. My promise was to Usagi. If she wanted you to know, then the Princess would have told you herself!"  
  
Mamoru didn't so much as move, but his eyes narrowed with anger. "And you did such a great job of handling this that Usako was ready to let herself be run down last night. Thank you so much for your help, but this is the end of your involvement in this matter."  
  
It Haruka's turn to narrow her eyes dangerously. "Over my cold, dead and unprotesting body it is."  
  
"What in the name of the Moon do you think you're doing?!"  
  
All eyes in the room turned toward the door. Minako and Rei were standing there, frozen in shock at the sight of Mamoru and Haruka heated disagreement. The voice had come from Luna (smuggled into the hospital in a small basket). It was a constant wonder how so much volume could come from such a small cat.  
  
"Have you two lost your minds? What if Usagi walked in on this petulant, little display? Are you trying to drive her completely over the edge? Because if you are you two are doing a splendid job of it!"  
  
Rei quickly shut the door behind them. It wouldn't due to attract unwanted attention from the nursing staff. Although Makoto had left a generous portion of muffins at the desk, there was only so much leeway a baked good could achieve. Things were tough enough without trying to explain Luna's presence, or the fact that she could talk, for that matter.  
  
Luna popped out of the wicker basket Minako carried and onto Usagi's empty bed. "If you have a complaint, Mamoru, take it up with me. I'm the one who sent Usagi to Haruka and Michiru for help."  
  
The anger that have burned so fiercely drained out him like water. "Why, Luna? Why them and not me? How could you keep this from me?"  
  
The ebony cat sat down with a sigh. "This hasn't been easy on anyone, I know, but I did what I thought was best. You Mamoru, and Ami, Makoto, Minako and Rei, every time you were hurt Usagi was left with the memories of the pain you suffered each time she healed you with the Ginzuishou."  
  
Luna glanced at Mamoru and the Inner Senshi "Usagi used to remember it only in dreams. But now for some reason, she can't stop these memories from intruding on her everyday world."  
  
"Intrusive thoughts are a very common in people who suffer from Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome," said Ami quietly. Everyone turned to look at her and she blushed. "I read every thing I could find online about PTS last night. I don't imagine any of us got much sleep."  
  
Luna continued, "You were all triggering these memories without meaning to. It got to the point where all one of you had to do was remark how quiet it's been. Or say how nice it is not to have to be fighting all the time and the memories would start cycling in Usagi's head. She couldn't stop the downward spiral they caused anymore, Mamoru-san," Luna bowed her head in a mix of shame and despair. "That's why I sent her to Michiru and Haruka."  
  
The lunar cat gave them a grateful look. "You two don't seem to provoke these memories in her as strongly. Most importantly, by using Setsuna's apartment you gave Usagi a place to go where there had never been any fighting; a place where she felt safe."  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Minako.  
  
Rei had stood quietly through Luna's explanation. It was very unlike her and the others had almost forgotten that she was there. So it was a surprise when she spoke up. "Now, we ask Usagi what she wants to do."  
  
***************************************  
  
"You want me to what?" asked Usagi through a mouthful of apple muffin.  
  
"Talk to a therapist," repeated Ami in an even tone. "I'm not sure any of us are really equipped to help you deal with the problems you're having."  
  
Usagi put down the muffin. It was suddenly tasteless and dry in her mouth. A cold wave of fear spiked insider her chest, slowly spreading across her heart.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea Ami. Can you imagine what would happen if I opened up to someone? Hi there," Usagi gave a tiny cheerless wave to the imaginary doctor, "my friends sent me to you because I'm having a few problems with recurring memories. They all died, you see and my magic crystal helped restore them to life. And I have this magic stone because I'm the long lost Princess of the Moon Kingdom. They'd lock me up and throw away the key!"  
  
"It doesn't have to be that way, Usagi-chan," said Ami.  
  
"Don't push her, Ami," said Rei softly. "We aren't going to force you to do anything Usagi, but you can't pretend that this will all just go away."  
  
"I feel a lot better today, really," protested Usagi. She couldn't talk about this right now and certainly to some overpaid stranger! To prove her point she took another bite of muffin.  
  
"See? Much better!" she said as crumbs flew everywhere. Luna shook herself and gave Usagi her patented look of disapproval.  
  
Minako leaned over and picked up the pill bottle by her bed. "That's the drugs talking, Usagi-chan." she said as she rattled it. "We could remove two of your toes right now and I don't think you'd feel it."  
  
Rei came to sit on the edge of the bed. With a practiced hand, she reached out to stroke Luna. "Minako's right, you know, but we'll let it go for the moment. Look, once we can get you discharged I'll show you some meditations when we get back to the temple."  
  
Mamoru, who had fallen into a light doze, startled awake, "Back to the temple? I thought that maybe it would be best if Usako could come home with me," he paused, trying to shake the need to sleep from his mind.  
  
The absurdity of his statement made Mamoru sigh softly and run a hand through his disheveled hair. "Then again, that might not be the best idea."  
  
Makoto gave a short bark of laughter. "You could say that. Face it Mamoru, Usagi's dad would go nuclear and I don't think any of us want to deal with that right now."  
  
"My Grandfather call the Tsukino's last night to tell them about the accident." The look on Mamoru's face told Rei that he hadn't even thought about Usagi's family off in America. "The only thing that stopped them from jumping the next plane home was the promise that Usagi would stay at the temple until they get back."  
  
"That and the promise to bring me a really expensive gift from Disneyland!" added Usagi. She managed to push the panic back down into a small place inside her.  
  
Michiru came to the harried Prince and placed a calm hand on his arm. "You look exhausted. Why don't you go home and rest some, ne?" She gently cut off the words of protest that were forming on his lips. "You can go by the temple and see Usagi later, but you really need to take care of yourself, Mamoru-san."  
  
"Mamo-chan are you sick?" There was barely concealed panic in Usagi's voice that brought him up sharp. "Are you all right?" She wanted to scream, -Are you safe? - but managed not to.  
  
"No, I'm fine Usako, just tired," he allowed Michiru to take his arm and help him gather his sports jacket. "Maybe a nap would be a good idea." Mamoru ran a hand over his face, ".maybe a shower and shave, too."  
  
Minako laughed brightly, "Definitely a shower and a shave too! Go home oh hirsute prince. You can hover over Usagi-chan later."  
  
Under Michiru's watchful eye, Mamoru gently kissed Usagi good bye. He stopped to give her a final smile as he shut the door. Michiru's arm tightened on his in support as they walked down the hall together.  
  
"She almost fell apart again back there," Mamoru said softly. "Oh God, how could I have missed this for so long?"  
  
The gentle Senshi of Neptune was surprisingly strong as he leaned on her. "What's important is that you do know now. Usagi is stronger than a lot of people give her credit for. With your love and support, she'll get through this."  
  
Mamoru stopped and looked at the elegant and self-assured woman. "With the support of all of us, Michiru. Thank you for what you've done these past few months. I shouldn't have been so sharp with you and Haruka. I don't what came over me. I'm sorry," he managed a small smile for her, which she returned.  
  
Michiru squeezed his hand gently. "I know, and it's all right. Haruka will understand too, once she calms down a little. Now go home and sleep, Mamoru." She gave him a quick wink, "That's an order!"  
  
The elevator doors opened and Mamoru stepped in. "Far be from me to question an order from one of the Outer Senshi. Thank you, Michiru. Thank you for everything."  
  
********************  
  
Lucien sat on the hard and uncomfortably warm rock that was his only seat in the pit he now called home. That his current arrangement was vastly superior to the suffering he'd been enduring for almost a thousand years meant very little. What did matter to him was revenge.  
  
Death and damnation had not changed the self absorbed little man very much. As always, Lucien was thought only about getting what he felt was his by right. If he had to be in Hell for all time, he was going to make sure that he held a position of importance.  
  
How very convenient that the body that housed Serenity's soul was so easy to manipulate. The girl had been having nightmares for years and it was almost too easy to use those dark memories.  
  
However, with the Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome he'd provoked in her out in the open, it was going to be that much harder to achieve his goal. He had to make Serenity "come out" from where she hid deep in the mind of this girl in order to bring his plan for vengeance to fruition.  
  
The girl, Usagi, was all ready on shaky ground. However, he couldn't take the chance that her friends would be able to help her get too much control of the dreams. He had to find a way to push her to the edge and fast. Lucien had made some promises in return for the power that he now held. The Being he made those promises to didn't take disappointment very well.  
  
With a thought, Lucien summoned an ornate dagger to his hand. It was the very same one he'd used to kill the Moon King those many years ago. The instrument of his damnation, it was now the focus for his power and he used it with care.  
  
While the body he now inhabited was less than whole, it was a lot better than the one he'd exchanged it for. Rising to his feet, he shuffled over to a stagnant pool of water.  
  
The shadows in the pit rose and came to him. As they gathered about him like a cloak, he pricked his finger. Lucien allowed two drops to fall into the limpid pool. The oily water churned red for a long moment before quieting. The dream that haunted Usagi began to play in it.  
  
"Time to turn up the heat," Lucien mumbled. "Blood calls to blood."  
  
He leaned over the waters and whispered into them. The voice that went with Usagi's nightmare was now audible.  
  
"I'm coming for them and you can't stop me. It's only a matter of time before this happens. Never relax your guard for even a second, because I'm waiting. Your pain will go on for ever and ever." A new twist was added to the litany. "There's only one way out, Serenity, only one way out."  
  
Satisfied with his effort, Lucien stood as tall as possible. He snapped his burned fingers once. One of the shadows flowed from his hand. It coiled into a serpentine shape beside him.  
  
"Why do you summon me, Shadowlord?" came the shadow's hissing voice.  
  
"I have an errand for you," replied Lucien with a grin. "One that I think you'll have fun with."  
  
***************************************  
  
Usagi was trapped in the dream again. The creature was large, dark and serpentine. Like the snake it resembled, it struck for her loved ones as she stood by, frozen and unable to move. Her mind shouted at her hand to reach for the henshin locket to no avail.  
  
"I'm coming for them and you can't stop me, Usagi," the harsh, guttural, whisper seemed to be everywhere. "It's only a matter of time before this happens. Never relax your guard, even for a second, because I'm waiting."  
  
She watched helpless as one by one her loved ones suffered and died. Mamoru's turn came she could bear no more. Her friends looked at her with silent eyes that begged her heal them. She raised the Silver Crystal high and screamed aloud as she took their deaths into herself.  
  
Usagi felt herself shattered under the strain. Her heart was made of broken, jagged glass that cut at her. The anguish and fear were so intense, so total and encompassing that death would have been a relief. Then the voice came again and offered to stop the pain forever.  
  
"There's only one way out, Serenity." Usagi looked down and saw that she was wearing the white dress that marked her past as the last Princess of the Silver Millennium. "Only one way out."  
  
Her salvation appeared before her. But it wasn't the headlights of a car, it was something different this time. Usagi tried to see past the agony that begged for an end. Just as the promised way out came into focus and she was overcome by a wave of revulsion that set her screaming.  
  
Usagi sat up in the futon with a start. She cursed softly as she grabbed at still sore ribs.  
  
"Use the breathing I taught you, Usagi," came Rei's voice from behind her.  
  
Usagi dutifully huffed slowly as she let Rei's voice fill her mind.  
  
"That's right, slowly, slowly. Focus. Clear your mind of other thoughts and ascend the three stairs to sanctuary." Rei came up behind her friend and placed a calming hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Feel the cool wood beneath your feet. See the door before you."  
  
Surprising enough, Usagi could see it as she closed her eyes and concentrated. The door had fine, stained glass panels in the shape of a crescent moon at its center. She could actually feel the crystal glass of the doorknob as she turned it. There was bird song audible as she stepped through the door and into the refuge she'd built in her mind.  
  
Usagi's voice chanted in unison with Rei's. "I am safe here. No one may enter unless I allow it. This is my sanctuary, my quiet place."  
  
There was complete silence only for a moment before Usagi added, "But there's nothing to eat in here and I'm hungry."  
  
Rei gave her friend a gentle thump on the back of her head. "That's not the way it goes, baka-Usagi," she laughed.  
  
"You're being way too nice to me Rei," said Usagi as she rolled to her feet ungracefully. "Hit me again, harder please, so I know you still care." It wasn't easy to move in a way that didn't seem to aggravate her already sore legs.  
  
The paper door of the guesthouse rolled back to reveal visitors. "I'm going to tell your Grandfather you're beating up sick people again, Rei-chan," Makoto said with a smile.  
  
Minako and Ami were with her and they took off their shoes before entering. "We came by to see if nap time was finished," said Minako. "Would you two like to go to the park and get ice cream?"  
  
Usagi leaned on Rei and batted her large, blue eyes in what she hoped was an innocent manner. "Oh please, Mommy! I've been a good girl all day. I took my nap and the disgusting medicine that mean, old doctor gave me." She gave Rei a cheesy smile, "Pleeeease?"  
  
"Yeah Rei-Mama," laughed Minako. "Can Usagi-chan come out and play with us?"  
  
Putting one hand on her hip, the raven-haired priestess appeared to be considering the proposal. "Well, if you promise to do your centering exercises later, without complaining that they're boring, I suppose we could."  
  
"Oh yes, sweet chocolate triple fudge, here I come." Usagi couldn't have been happier if you told her that she'd won the lottery.  
  
After changing into a pair of Capri pants (to hide the bruises Usagi explained), the five-some headed out into a perfect August afternoon. They were less than a block from the temple before Usagi asked the question that was screaming in her head.  
  
"So," she said in as nonchalant a voice as she could manage, "How are you guys today?"  
  
Ami wasn't fooled. She reached over and put a gentle hand on her best friend's arm. "We're all safe Usagi."  
  
Usagi hung her head and groaned. "Am I that obvious?"  
  
Ami had explained to the others that Usagi had to learn to control the thoughts and feelings that sometimes ran wild in her mind. "Triggers", a word or a phrase that started the downward cycle, set off these thoughts.  
  
Usagi's almost obsessive concern for their well being and safety was the chief culprit. They had all agreed to help her learn to stop doing it by making her change mental "gears" each time she asked if they were "safe".  
  
Minako came up beside Usagi and Ami. "It's okay Usagi-chan. But remember our deal? When you ask if we're all safe, we get to ask you a question you don't want to answer," Minako said as she stole a glance at Rei. "So, tell us the truth. Does Rei-chan snore?"  
  
"I do not snore!" Rei huffed.  
  
The fiery Senshi of Mars was such fun to tease, Minako decided. She swore there were times when you could actually see the smoke rising from her ears.  
  
"Usako!"  
  
Usagi gave a delighted grin as Mamoru came across the park toward them. "Mamo-chan! What are you doing here?" She stopped and shot a quick look at Ami, "And that was not an 'are you safe' question!"  
  
"Coming to see if you might like to go for a stroll, but it looks like the girls beat me to it." He leaned down and gave Usagi a tender kiss. "My last class was cancelled this afternoon so I thought we might spend a little time together."  
  
Usagi laced an arm into his as they walked toward the ice cream stand. She relaxed a little and enjoyed the warmth of his love. This day might not turn out so bad after all. "Only if I can buy the ice cream for you." She said with a smile.  
  
Then the screams started.  
  
It all happened so fast as to seem instantaneous. The thing appeared from out of nowhere. It was large, dark and serpentine. As it materialized, an ebony wall rose to separate them from the people who ran in all directions seeking escape.  
  
Like the snake it resembled, it turned to strike at Usagi with a bolt of black lightning. The malevolent force held her frozen and unable to move. As the Senshi yelled out their henshin phrases, Usagi's mind screamed at her hand to reach for her locket but to no avail.  
  
Mamoru grabbed at her, shouting her name. Tuxedo Kamen shimmered to life as he continued to call to her, but Usagi couldn't hear him. The focus of her entire world narrowed to the scene unfolding before her. It was one of the dreams that had haunted her for months. She watched as her nightmare began to happen.  
  
"Burning Mandala!"  
  
Sailor Mars attacked the monster with fire that surrounded it. It turned from Usagi and paused for a moment as if confused by the resistance it encountered. Them with an irritated snap of its head, it extinguished the flames and lunged for the Soldier of Fire.  
  
"I could use some help!" Mars dodged to one side but the monster was unnaturally fast.  
  
"Chabon Spray!" Mercury tried to hide them within a dense fog, but with another toss if it's reptilian head, the vapor dispersed. The monster continued its pursuit of Rei.  
  
"Hey ugly, over here!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as she summoned her attack, "Jupiter, oak evolution!" The nightmare shape ignored the blast as it continued to go after Mars with single-minded intent.  
  
"Move it Rei, faster!" called Minako as she lifted her hand to summon the power that was hers to command.  
  
"Oh shimatta!" mumbled Rei as she raised her hands for her flame sniper. With precise discipline, she focused on powering up her attack, not the thing that was looming over her.  
  
"Mars Flame Sni.." Before Rei could finished the shadowy serpent opened its mouth and descended to envelop her.  
  
When it rose again, Mars was gone.  
  
A lightning fast sweep of its undulating body tossed the remaining Senshi through the air like dolls. The snake stopped and gave an evil smile. It swung its head around, looking for something or someone.  
  
It stopped as Usagi came into its line of sight. Tuxedo Kamen placed himself between his beloved and the creature that sought her. The serpent ignored the dagger sharp roses that punctured it in a dozen places.  
  
The large, blunt head darted downward at Tuxedo Kamen and sent him sailing through the air to land hard well across the enclosed area. Although stunned, he tried to get to feet as he saw the monster shift its attention to Usagi.  
  
The head came down closer to her. It's mouth opened again and a vile, hissing whisper came from it. "It's time for it to start all over again. I've come for them, Usagi and you can't stop me. Mars was just the first."  
  
The black energy that held Usagi seemed to melt away in a flash of quicksilver fire. Usagi looked towards the monster and screamed at the obscenity that had taken her friend.  
  
"Noooo! Bring her back!"  
  
The reptile gave a hideous laugh and turned from her. "Who shall it be next? Perhaps the little, blue one," the snake moved towards where Ami lay, stunned.  
  
Even as Usagi launched herself at the thing, she blurred and changed. Stunned as she was, Ami gasped as she realized that Usagi had transformed with using her henshin phrase. That shouldn't be possible!  
  
The snake shrugged Eternal Sailor Moon away as if she was nothing more than a nuisance. Ami stumbled to her feet. Gathering her power, Mercury called to the water in the air around her.  
  
"Shine Aqua - Illusion!"  
  
The monstrosity was slowed, but not stopped by the pile-driver wave that crashed into it. It continued to pursue Mercury in the same single-minded way it had Mars.  
  
"Jupiter!" called Ami as she dodged the massive head again, "Now - hit it while it's still wet!"  
  
Makoto immediately knew what Ami wanted and furrowed her brow in a mixture of anger and concentration. "Time to fry, you horror movie reject. Supreme Thunder!"  
  
There was a gratifying sound, like water being dropped into hot oil and the reptile shuddered, then gave a bellow of pain.  
  
"That hurt!" A bolt of black light hit Jupiter squarely in the chest. She went flying, landing yards away, stunned.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen leapt into to grab Makoto and pull her away just as the massive head, fangs extended, snapped at her. "It's weakened," he called, "Finish it now Sailor Moon!"  
  
Usagi extended her hand and found that the crescent Moon Wand came to her call. There was no time to wonder why it had suddenly reappeared as she powered up and began to call out the words to release the energy in the ornate weapon.  
  
"Moon Healing Escalation!" Nothing happened. Usagi looked at the wand, dumbfounded.  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!" called Minako as she attempted to distract the creature from its pursuit of Mercury. The monster was too agile and slithered free of the golden restraint.  
  
Things were not right, Ami's mind shouted at her. If she only had a moment to think she could figure it all out. But she didn't have a minute as she suddenly saw she was boxed in. The snake reared, gathering itself for the strike that would take Mercury.  
  
Usagi gave a tortured wail. Between one blink of an eye and the next, Sailor Moon was gone and Serenity, last princess of the Silver Millennium had taken her place.  
  
With an howl of pain she raised her hands over her head. The Ginzuishou came at her calling and hovered over the outstretched hands. A burst of rainbow light rushed into it.  
  
Princess Serenity faced the monster that was beginning a fatal strike for Ami. She screamed with a rage and despair so strong that Mamoru actually heard her frantic thought ringing across the bond they shared.  
  
She pushed outward with the hands and released the great power of the White Moon Kingdom. A bolt of silver light more intense than the sun sprang from the gem and slammed into the monster. It gave an unearthly shriek and exploded into ebony dust.  
  
The dust lingered on the wind for a moment. Then it seemed to draw back in on itself, gathering into a cloud. The blackness undulated and changed form. A veiled figure became visible within it and spoke in the same voice they had all heard before.  
  
"At last. I've been waiting for you to show up Serenity."  
  
"Where is Mars?" Usagi, still in the form of Serenity, asked with a clipped and precise voice. The Silver Crystal floated between her cupped hands. There was an implied threat in her tone as she said, "Bring her back."  
  
The laugh that came from the shadowy figure was unpleasant. "Of course you may have her back. I'm finished with her, for now." He held out one hand and a bubble of dark energy floated from it.  
  
"...Right now! Do you hear me, right now! When I get a hold of you, you overgrown reptile, it's barbecue time! Then we'll find out if snake really does taste like chicken!" The voice of the battered and very agitated Senshi of Mars filled the air as the darkness faded. A surprised Rei materialized in back of Serenity.  
  
"But, you, my dear Serenity," came the Shadowlord's harsh voice, "I have not even begun with you. He gave a curt gesture with one hand and the world around them exploded. The ground opened beneath them and they all began to fall.  
  
"It's time, Serenity! Time for you to feel them die!" The Shadowlord's voice was audible even over the thunder of the chaos he caused." His insane laughter followed them as they fell into an abyss.  
  
"Time for my revenge!"  
  
********************  
  
Next: Chapter Three - "Moonfall." The Shadowlord pulls out all the stops to get what he wants. It's Usagi's worst nightmare come to life. Can she save the Senshi and herself? Ami holds the key to their salvation, but can she figure it all out in time? 


End file.
